


Mindgame

by Frederic



Category: SHOWBYROCK!!, Show By Rock!!, Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic/pseuds/Frederic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai thinks he learns the power of hypnosis and Shuzo is happy to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I need to add some retarded commentary before the fic otherwise people think I'm being completely serious about this stupid bullshit you're about to read.
> 
> This all started when I was thinking about the hypnosis fetish. I thought about writing a KaiShu fic centered around that fetish but thought it'd be funnier if Kai simply thought he had learned hypnosis without actually being successful. I figured he'd make a bunch of stupid, childish commands when dealing with Riku, yet with Shuzo he'd quickly delve into creeper territory. Kai being a bit of a pervert is something I like to play around with.
> 
> I'm disappointed that I had to go and explain the joke but here we are.

“Seven, eight… you’re now under my control!” Kai beamed at his little brother, leaning his face in close to look into his eyes.

Riku did his best to not look away. Indulging Kai’s childish antics was all a part of his responsibility, or at least that’s what he always told himself. So when Kai barged into his room with a little amulet tied to a string, claiming he had learned how to hypnotize people, the only thing Riku could do was suppress laughter and do his best to play along.

Which is how he had gotten himself into this position, keeping his mouth shut in a tight line to stave off any stray giggles as Kai marveled over his perceived success.

“Let’s see… how about you quack like a duck!” Kai grinned toothily.

Riku could feel his face heat up as he begrudgingly let out an emotionless quack.

“Woahhh! It’s real! I really did it! There’s no way Riku would do something like this if he wasn’t hypnotized.” He paused for a moment to think. “Now say “I’m a doo-doo head”.” He was trying hard not to laugh himself when Riku repeated the stupid phrase.

“This is so cool…” His ultimate goal of hypnotizing Shuzo was that much closer. He just had to test something a little different from this basic humiliation stuff. He wanted to get physical with Shuzo so there was one last little litmus test for him to perform.

“Now…! Give me a kiss on the cheek!”

Riku was so thankful for something normal. He and Kai kissed each other’s cheeks all the time. It was all a part of being such close brothers. He gave him a little peck, making sure to make the ‘smooch’ sound.

“Okay okay, everything works as planned. Time to go hypnotize other people!” Kai declared, making his way to the door before stopping dead in his tracks. “Oh wait, I should probably un-hypnotize you first, huh?” He walked back over to Riku.

“Now I want you to stop being hypnotized and forget everything I ordered you to do!” he waved the amulet around in Riku’s face again and Riku hammed it up, acting shocked and confused.

“What was I doing for the last ten minutes? I feel like I blacked out…”

“Heheh, you were reading your book, silly. Are you sleepy or something? Better get some rest. I’ll see ya later.” Kai excused himself quickly, barely able to quell his excitement for his main act.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuzo looked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard Kai open his door in a hurry.

“Shuzo-kun!” Kai nearly shouted, struggling to contain his excitement. “Oh, you’re already on your bed.” He took a moment to look over Shuzo’s casual attire; a plain t-shirt paired with shorts that could have been much shorter than they were if you asked Kai’s opinion.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Kai? You seem out of breath and your face is all red…” He set his magazine aside and sat up, legs over the side of the bed.

Kai rushed up to him, amulet already out.

“Shuzo-kun, this is the greatest thing ever. I learned hypnosis! I already tested it on Riku and it’s real! Really real! Watch this!!”

As Kai started counting and swinging the amulet around, Shuzo caught on to Kai’s game. Much like Riku, he too would play along with Kai’s antics. However, unlike Riku, he did it for fun rather than out of a sense of duty to a brother.

Once Kai finished his chant, he took a deep breath to try to get his nerves under control. 

“Okay first off, just to be sure it worked, twitch your ears three times!”

Easy. Shuzo smiled and did as he was told, awaiting Kai’s undoubtedly overblown reaction. Yet, he was surprised to find that Kai’s reaction was far more subtle than anything he could ever have expected from Kai. The boy in front of him swallowed hard.

“Y-your ears are cute… Um, anyway. Now, t-tell me you love me!”

Shuzo smiled. How cute. Kai was such a sweet boy and he always worked so hard in the dance studio and on stage. He must have been longing for more praise from Shuzo, he made a mental note to be more verbal about it in the future. Getting back to the matter at hand, he locked eyes with Kai and gave him a dazzling smile.

“I love you.”

He spoke slowly, pressing the meaning of each tiny word.

Kai was afraid he’d faint on the spot.

“Very good. Now…” Kai paused, working up his courage. Even if he knew Shuzo was hypnotized and wouldn’t remember anything later, asking something like this from his beloved Shuzo-kun was beyond embarrassing.

“Now give me a kiss…”

Shuzo thought that was maybe asking a bit much, but he was still able to write it off as Kai just being hungry for more attention. Regardless, he closed his eyes, feathery lashes brushing delicate cheekbones as he leaned up to touch his lips lightly to Kai’s.

Kai was only able to remain in that position for a moment before he had to come up for air. He feared that he might die halfway through his once-in-a-lifetime chance to do everything he’d dreamed about to Shuzo-kun.

“Alright. Next, we’re getting to the serious stuff. Take off your clothes.”

Oh. There was no way Shuzo could twist Kai’s intentions to anything resembling innocent now.

With a smirk, Shuzo slowly lifted the hem of his t-shirt, trying to sneak glances at Kai’s expression as his milky white skin was revealed to him. Once his shirt was out of the way, he stood up and turned so his ass was facing Kai and dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. He bent his knees ever so slightly, jutting his backside out tauntingly before tossing his clothes aside and turning back around to stand fully bare in front of his obviously-aroused drummer.

“Sh-Shuzo-kun…” Kai had never been so hard in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai allowed his eyes to roam freely over Shuzo’s body, knowing that now was his chance to be completely open about his desires. But of course, looking wasn’t enough. He closed the small distance between himself and Shuzo and in an instant his hands were travelling the pale expanse of Shuzo’s chest, down over his stomach, eventually resting on his bony hips.

“You’re so beautiful, Shuzo-kun. I’m happy to get to see you like this…” he smiled at him, cheeks flushed bright red. His cock was throbbing, straining uncomfortably against his pants, but he barely felt it. Shuzo was the only thing that existed in his world.

“Now…” Kai tried to swallow a few times, finding his throat suddenly scratchy and dry. “Get on your bed. On your hands and knees.”

Issuing such a command to Shuzo left Kai feeling so dirty. If only his voice hadn’t quivered and had instead sounded more authoritative like in his many self-indulgent delusions where he had been dashing, masculine, and in control. He had always imagined Shuzo would prefer a partner who knew how to take charge in the bedroom, and in his fantasies he was everything Shuzo could ever want. But this wasn’t a fantasy. Shuzo was really nude on his bed, ass shamelessly in the air; and all as a result of Kai’s orders, underhanded as they may have been. 

Kai trailed his fingertips down the back of Shuzo’s neck, barely touching him in case his reality shattered and proved to merely be a dream after all. The pads of his fingers skimmed over every bump in Shuzo’s spine, all the way down to his lower back which caused Shuzo to raise his hindquarters, tail arching gracefully into the air, accompanied by the low rumble of purring.

Kai took a deep breath before getting on the bed between Shuzo’s spread legs, now up close to the ass he had spent so much time daydreaming about. He cupped the supple skin in his hands, admiring the ample handfuls and giving them a raunchy squeeze.

Shuzo was thrilled. Having Kai thinking he was free to do as he pleased without repercussion was a very interesting experience, to say the least. It was exciting to know exactly what sort of things his young drummer had been yearning to do to him. He had never really been fully aware of what the boy had been thinking, although more that once he had caught him staring a bit too long or maintaining physical contact to the point that things began to feel awkward. Now everything was finally falling into place and making sense.

Shuzo’s reverie was abruptly interrupted when Kai’s warm, moist tongue trailed along the length of his asscrack, grazing over his sensitive entrance. A moan caught in Shuzo’s throat and he longed to look back and try to watch, but he knew he couldn’t risk breaking the illusion that he was still under the influence of Kai’s ‘magic’.

“So good… Your flavor is amazing.” Kai mumbled against Shuzo’s skin, kissing down to his hole before licking desperately, really savoring his taste.

Shuzo had never been rimmed by someone so enthusiastic before. It was obvious Kai had no previous experience but it didn’t matter with how eager he was. His fingers dug into Shuzo’s thighs so hard he was sure there would be marks later, lapping against his ass like crazy all the while.

Until Kai reluctantly stopped.

“My next order is for you to prepare yourself to… to have sex with me. I’m going to put my penis in you so…” How embarrassing. He was sure he’d be able to say it with confidence, but saying something like that to Shuzo proved far too embarrassing. He sounded like such an idiot...

Mercifully, Shuzo seemed to understand and he reached his hand into his bedside table, procuring a little squeeze tube of lubricant.

“So you keep it that handy, huh…” Kai felt his ears droop just a little. How often had Shuzo used something like that with men other than him? It wasn’t fair. Kai was obviously his soulmate so he didn’t see any reason for Shuzo to bother with other guys.

Shuzo paid Kai’s mumblings no mind and liberally coated a few fingers, finally allowing himself to look back at Kai’s face as he spread his legs just a little wider, wasting no time in penetrating his little, pink hole with his index finger, sliding it in to the last knuckle without hesitation.

Kai sucked in a harsh breath. Seeing something so erotic up close had him worried he’d burst in his pants. He palmed himself through the cloth, trying to ease a little pressure without stimulating himself too much. He couldn’t afford premature ejaculation at a time like this.

Shuzo didn’t even bother to hide his amused smirk as he worked his own finger inside of himself. He pulled his index out only to penetrate himself with two fingers in its place, gliding them in achingly slow so Kai could see every twitch of muscle as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

Kai clenched his teeth when Shuzo began to stimulate his own prostate. Shuzo’s moans were glorious and he was so ready to be the one causing them.

“Okay okay, that’s enough. Let me fuck you.” He hurriedly threw his clothes off.

“Oh, Kai… it’s much bigger than I expected.” Shuzo said with a smirk before catching himself. For a moment he forgot he was ‘hypnotized’, but Kai didn’t seem to notice the inconsistency at all as he gave a bashful chuckle.

“Thanks! I’m glad you like it… Umm, can you turn over? I want to be able to look at your face for our first time.”

Shuzo complied, giving Kai a flirty smile as he spread his legs again, happy to have a front-row seat to every cute face Kai was bound to make.

Kai settled himself between Shuzo’s spread legs, aching dick pressed to his opening. He hesitated for a moment before he began to enter him, eyes glued to where their bodies were connected.

Once fully seated inside of Shuzo, he slumped against him, arms wrapped tight around the slender feline as he struggled to retain his control and not just start fucking him for all he was worth. He may have been a huge pervert, but even he knew that the first time was supposed to be romantic. He kissed Shuzo deeply, tongue languidly curling around his, inexperienced lips making for a sloppy exchange.

But all of Kai’s awkward and clumsy movements just made him even more endearing to Shuzo and he felt his heart ache. He had no idea what he had done to earn the love of such a sweet and amusing boy, but he knew it was something precious that he never wanted to let go.

“I love you, Shuzo-kun.” Kai said as their lips parted. He began to move his hips, moaning against Shuzo’s neck as his insides stimulated his cock. Kai had been proud of his ability to enter Shuzo in a slow and controlled way, but now he could be nothing of the sort as he swiftly lost focus, thrusting erratically into the silky hot pull of Shuzo’s ass.

He kissed along Shuzo’s neck, giving extra attention to his collarbone, intent on leaving a mark to show that Shuzo was his. And perhaps to remind himself later that this hadn’t all been another one of his wet dreams.

Kai knew it wouldn’t last and he crushed his lips fiercely to Shuzo’s as he pushed himself in as deep as he could go, making sure that he filled Shuzo up with his essence, claiming the boy inside and out.

As he came down from the ecstasy of orgasm, he was pleased to note that Shuzo had cum as well. He felt satisfied on a truly emotional level.

“I’m so happy to have had my first time with you, Shuzo-kun. In a few moments I’m going to un-hypnotize you and you’ll forget all about this.”

Although he was smiling, Kai's face betrayed his sadness.

“But there’s one command I want you to follow even after this is over.” He wrapped his arms around Shuzo’s slight frame.

“I want you to fall in love with me.”

But it was too late. Shuzo already had.


End file.
